starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Planets of the Galaxy: Volume Three
Planets of the Galaxy: Volume Three, to przewodnik po planetach do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40072). Podręcznik wydano w 1993 roku i jego autorem jest John Terra. Zawartość *Welcome to Elrood Sector! **Welcome *The Elrood Campaign **For Characters Born in Elrood Sector **The Campaign's Goal **Running With Unluckies **New Discoveries **After the Battle of Endor *Elrood Sector Overview **History **The Elrood-Derilyn Trade Route **Imperial Forces **Other Imperial Vessels **The Drift **The Degan Gas Clouds **Minor Planets And Systems ***Almaran System ***Berea ***Bodrin ***Dega ***Halbara ***Korad ***Lanthrym ***Osirrag ***Tifnyl ***Torina **The Unexplored Systems **Radell Mining Corporation **Imperial Mining, Ltd. **Crime Bosses **Pirates ***Dorok's Pirate Fleet **Bounty Hunters ***Grea The Orfite ***The Neverquit *Elrood **World Summary **System Summary **Landing Procedures **Elrood Starports ***Typical Debarkation Procedure **Spaceport Features **Smugglers' Strip **Elrooden **Radell Mining Corporation Building **Elrood Bazaar ***Radell Mining ***Delat Personal Electronics ***Ganrite Yards of Elrood, Inc. ***Transsector Lines ***Professiona Artists Guild ***Mercenary Guild of Coyn ***Ekkar Armaments ***Orfa Olfactory Entertainment, Ltd ***Attakril Meats ***Tozzin Foods ***Utozz Prime Breweries ***Torina Discount Electronics, Inc. **History **Moon Days **Akana and Its Moon **Adventure Idea *Coyn **World Summary **System Summary ***Gateway to Elrood Sector **Coyn Starports **Coynites **Coynite Society **The En'Tra'Sol (King-Law) **The Assembly of the Ag'Tra **Unique Coynite Items **Coynite Companies ***Ekkar Arms ***Mercenary Guild of Coyn **Rols'Kus (Arena of the Games) **Arquas'Tais (Land of Fallen Ones of Valor) **Noted Personalities **Creatures of Coyn **Adventure Idea *Kidron **World Summary **System Summary **Orfites **Council of Gordek **Relations With The Empire **Orfa City **Kidron System Defense (KSD) **The High City of Refuge **Creatures **Adventure Idea *Merisee **World Summary **System Summary **Starports **History **Caronath **The Loag **The Cult of Those Who Redeem **Merisee Grand Medical Facility **Merisee Asylum **Utozz Prime Brewery **Collective Farms **Creatures of Merisee **Pharmaceuticals **Adventure Idea *Derilyn **World Summary **System Summary **Approaching Derilyn **History **Derilyn Today **The Imperial Presence **Friends of Paran (The Resistance) **Melodia Fharn **Contacting the Resistance **Derilysa **Tekar **Imperial Mining, Ltd. and the Berea Connection **The Ruins of Paran **Adventure Idea *Kuras III **World Summary **System Summary **Kuras Asteroid Belt **A Hostile World **Dangers of an Unknown World **Landing on Kuras III **The Value of Kuras III **Alien Speies **Aganof **The Spawning Caverns **The Pulra **Flora and Fauna of Kuras III ***Metalwood ***Waterfungi ***Infectious Moss **Adventure Idea Krótkie teksty fabularne *Imperial Observer's Report, Elrood Sector *Rebel Alliance Observer's Report, Elrood Sector Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *An Unknown World... *Rakaans Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Elrood Sector - mapa obszaru galaktyki *Stalker - dane statku (Imperial Destroyer) *Thunderflare - dane statku (Imperial Destroyer) *Captain Akal Zed - dane postaci *Captain Tanda Pryl - dane postaci *Rintonne's Flame - dane statku (Sienar Fleet Systems Bayonet-class) *Greetbos - dane statku (Sienar Fleet Systems GAT12j Skipray) *Devron Zal - dane postaci *Lud Chud - dane postaci *Boss Kaggle - dane postaci *Grakkata - dane postaci *Rakaan - dane gatunku *Treespirit - dane statku (Ghtroc Industries class 720 freighter) *Dorok Zalaster - dane postaci *The Last Thing - dane statku (Sienar Fleet Systems 344 class Light Cruiser) *Tykannin Drive Redthorn-class scout ship - dane statku *Elrood Slang *Grea The Orfite - dane postaci *Elrood - dane planety *Elrood - mapa planety *Elrood StarYards Ltd. Prosperity-class Customs Cruiser - dane statku *Elrood Diagram - Elrood Starport *Elrood Starport Main Regulations *Travis Chaz - dane postaci *Come Visit The Great Elrood Bazaar! - schemat *Crix Griff - dane postaci *Coyn - dane planety *Coyn - mapa planety *Coynites - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Coyn'skar - dane sprzętu *Sat'skar - dane sprzętu *D'skar - dane sprzętu *Coynite Battle Armor - dane sprzętu *Zal Tuag Th'Trar - dane postaci *Zal Afreg Kt'Aya - dane postaci *Tamaron Pol - dane postaci *Tris - dane zwierzęcia *Tangak - dane zwierzęcia *Kidron - dane planety *Kidron - mapa planety *Orfites - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Orfite Scent Mask - dane sprzętu (Orfa Olfactory Corporation Scent Mask) *Orfite Power Harnesses - dane sprzętu (Orfa Toolco Power Harness) *Kep Fortuna - dane postaci *Kidron Diagram - High City of Refuge *Staarn - dane postaci *Kril - dane zwierzęcia *Jammer - dane zwierzęcia *Merisee - dane planety *Merisee - mapa planety *Meris - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Teltiors - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Zolall - dane zwierząt *Derilyn - dane planety *Derilyn - mapa planety *Derilyn Space Defense Platform - dane stacji kosmicznej (Modified Rendili StarDrive Space Platform) *Derilyn Space Defense Platform - schemat *Velgar Borf - dane postaci *A People in Chains *Sector Moff Villis Andal - dane postaci *General Afren Hul - dane postaci *Melodia Fharn - dane postaci *Derilyn Diagram - Base Tekar and Vicinity *Kuras III - dane planety *Kuras III - mapa planety *Aganof - dane gatunku *Pulra - dane gatunku *Hairy Savages - dane gatunku *Wild - dane gatunku *Quicker - dane gatunku Credits *design: John Terra *additional material: Bill Smith *developments & editing: Greg Farshtey, Bill Smith *graphics: Cathleen Hunter *interior art: Mike Vilardi *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher/treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher/sales manager: Richard Hawran *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editors: Bill Smith, Ed Stark *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Cathleen Hunter, John Paul Lona *sales associate: Bill Olmesdahl *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Wendy Lord, Kimberly Riccio *billing: Amy Giacobbe Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)